I Just A Little Girl
by Alecia Marianne
Summary: "Aku selalu kecil.. Aku takkan pernah menjadi dewasa.. Ataupun merasakan rasanya menjadi dewasa..." Kata-kata itu benar. Siapa sangka kisah cinta yang baru Erza dan Jellal jalin beberapa minggu berakhir dengan tragis? Lalu ini semua salah siapa? Mengapa mereka harus kehilangan setelah saling memiliki? #Maaf, aku nggak bisa buat summary #RnR please
1. Chapter 1

"_Aku hanya anak kecil.. yang akan selalu kecil.. aku takkan pernah menjadi dewasa…"_

**Kagura Yuki**

- I presents this fanfic for my friend, "Yummy" -

**I Just A Little Girl**

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, etc

.

I Just A Little Girl

.

"Flame Head! Pasti kau yang telah menaruh _tabasco_ di minumanku! Iya kan?!" terdengar teriakan dari seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu runcing.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengaku kalah, Ice Boy?!" balas pria muda berambut merah muda. Ia mengenakan syal putih bercorak, menutupi lehernya.

"Jangan sembarangan! Akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu!"

"Kalau kau bisa!"

"Aku bisa!"

Dan dua lelaki itu mulai berkelahi lagi, seperti biasa. Dan juga, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Hingga…

Braak! "Hentikan! Jaga etika! Kalian tahu, sebentar lagi 'dia' akan datang kan?!" terdengar suara menggelegar seorang pria berambut biru muda dengan tato merah dibawah mata kirinya, yang juga sembari memukul meja di depannya, "murid baru itu!"

"Ugh… Maaf.. Jellal…" Kedua lelaki yang tadi bertengkar itu kini terdiam dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Natsu, Gray, jaga sikap di depan siswa baru," nasihat Lucy, gadis cantik berambut pirang.

"..Umm, baiklah…" pria berambut abu-abu runcing yang ternyata bernama Gray itu mengangguk, disusul temannya, Natsu.

"Ehm,"

Deheman itu terdengar di telinga seluruh siswa kelas 8 D. Itu suara yang amat khas, berat, tapi sedikit serak. Suara itu, suara sang ketua OSIS, Ultear Milkovich.

"Aku kemari untuk mengantar murid baru. Erza, ini kelasmu. Maaf, guru sedang rapat, jadinya aku yang mengantarmu…" ucap Ultear sopan, kepada seorang gadis berambut Scarlet di belakangnya.

"Iya, saya mengerti…"

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik. Aku akan menemanimu," kata Ultear ramah.

"Baik, terima kasih," terdengar lagi suara gadis Scarlet itu. Suara yang hangat dan sedikit berat.

Kelas semakin sunyi, ketika melihat gadis itu memasuki kelas. Ia tinggi, langsing, dan berjalan dengan sangat anggun. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna Scarlet menjuntai sepinggul. Ia menatap seluruh penjuru kelas yang terpesona dengan kecantikannya. "Selamat pagi…"

"Selamat pagi juga," terdengar sahutan dari seluruh kelas.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Erza. Erza Scarlet. Pindahan dari Heaven Academy. Mm.. Mohon bantuannya," ucapnya dengan sopan, membuat rangkaian kata-katanya yang kacau dan kaku seakan tidak terlihat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga!"

"Selamat datang di Fairy Academy!"

"Semoga kamu senang di kelas ini!"

Dalam sekejap, kelas menjadi ramai. Sebagai ketua kelas, Jellal segera menenangkan mereka.

"Terima kasih Jellal. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya," Ultear tersenyum ke arah Jellal.

"…Ya…" tanggap Jellal singkat, "kupikir sudah cukup. Anda bisa kembali, Ultear-san,"

"Tentu saja," Ultear tersenyum lagi, "Erza, semoga kau betah disini. Kalau butuh bantuan, bisa katakan pada Jellal,"

"Iya…"

Jellal menatap Erza lekat-lekat. Tentu saja itu membuat Erza merasa risih, "ada apa…?"

"Ti-tidak.."

"Sekarang, bolehkah aku duduk?" tanya Erza.

"Erza, duduklah di sebelahku!" seru Lucy sambil menawarkan kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Erza tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Lucy, "terima kasih,"

"Jadi, Erza.. Perkenalkan, namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Kau cukup memanggilku Lucy. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, mungkin aku bisa membantumu," Lucy tersenyum manis, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya, "_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu,"_

"Mm.. _Yoroshiku ne_," Erza menjabat tangan Lucy.

Satu teman. Tidak buruk, di hari pertamanya ia sudah mendapatkan satu teman.

Sepertinya rapat masih akan berlangsung lama. Beberapa anak kelas 8 D memutuskan untuk belajar sendiri. Sementara sisanya, seperti Natsu dan Gray contohnya, memilih untuk ribut sendiri. Membuat Jellal jadi kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Flame Head!" jerit Gray.

"Ice Berg!" teriak Natsu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Mereka pun berkelahi. Membuat kekacauan dan memecahkan beberapa barang di kelas. Termasuk, merusakkan buku Lucy.

"A.. ah.. Bukuku…" Lucy terpaku melihat bukunya terinjak-injak.

"Kau akan kalaahh!"

Tiba-tiba… "… DIAM!"

Teriakan itu berhasil membuat suasana menjadi hening. Natsu dan Gray terdiam sejenak. Mereka melihat Erza berdiri dari kursinya.

"Erza…" Lucy tampak khawatir. Ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Erza karena ia menunduk.

"Kau anak baru, jangan ganggu kami!" Natsu dan Gray bersiap menghajar Erza.

"He-hei, kalian, jangan bersikap seperti itu padanya!" Jellal berteriak tertahan.

Erza mengangkat wajahnya. Dan.. Natsu dan Gray coba menghentikan langkah mereka. Tapi na'as, mereka sudah terlalu dekat dengan Erza, sehingga terlihatlah wajahnya yang begitu marah. Dan… Erza memukul mereka berdua sekaligus, membuat mereka terpelanting jatuh.

"Siswa macam apa kalian! Kalian main-main disini?! Kalian tahu tidak, sekolah bukan tempat untuk berkelahi! Sekolah tempat untuk menuntut ilmu!" teriak Erza, "jika kalian mau berkelahi lagi, pastikan kalian sudah siap untuk kuhukum!"

"Ma-maaf…" Natsu dan Gray mendelik ketakutan.

"Hebat, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua…" gumam Mirajane, gadis cantik berambut putih bergelombang, yang poninya dikuncir ke atas.

Erza mendengus kesal dan kembali belajar. Sementara itu, Jellal tampak kaget dengan sikap murid baru ini. "Dia berani…" batinnya.

Jam Istirahat…

Erza berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil menenteng buku teks Matematika yang lumayan berat, "hmm… sekolah ini cukup be-errgh!" Ia menabrak seseorang, membuat tangannya bergerak refleks, menjatuhkan buku teks itu.

"Eh, maafkan aku… Ini bukumu," orang yang menabraknya mengambilkan buku tersebut. Dan memberikannya pada Erza.

"Eh, iya, terima kasih.." Erza menatap sosok itu. Ternyata dia Jellal.

"Hm? Kau Erza kan? Siswa pindahan itu?" tanya Jellal.

"Iya.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkeliling sebentar," sahut Erza malas, "karena aku murid baru, jadi aku tidak tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini,"

"Oh, begitu.. Kau butuh bantuan? Aku bisa membantumu," tawar Jellal sambil tersenyum ceria.

Erza mendadak nge-blushing.

"Eeh, wajahmu merah!" seru Jellal kaget. "Kau demam?"

"Iie! Aku tidak demam! Huh…"

"Jadi gimana? Kau mau ku bantu?"

"Hummm…." Erza pura-pura berpikir.

"Ish, kau ini.." Jellal menghela nafas, "kalau begitu.. Mau kubantu, tuan putri? Tuan putri Erza? Akan kuajak kau mengelilingi sekolah. Kalau perlu akan kugendong,"

"Hiaah!" Erza menimpuk Jellal dengan bukunya. "Jangan.. menggodaku!"

"Tidak, tidak akan," Jellal tertawa.

"Baiklah, gendong aku mengelilingi sekolah!" perintah Erza sambil menyembunyikan senyum liciknya.

"A-apa?!"

"Kau tidak dengar? Gendong aku!" Erza menyodorkan kedua tangannya.

Jellal cemberut. "Baiklah.. Hanya hari ini saja ya?!"

Jellal pun menggendong Erza. Ia menggendongnya mengelilingi sekolah. Menunjukkan berbagai tempat penting di sekolah dengan cepat. Yah, karena waktu istirahat mereka hanya 20 menit.

Beberapa tempat sudah mereka kunjungi. Dan Jellal merasa lelah. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman bersama Erza.

Melihat Jellal, sang Ketua Kelas sekaligus Wakil Ketua OSIS itu kelelahan, Erza tak tega juga. Ia pun membeli dua kaleng minuman soda Coca Cola favoritnya di sebuah mesin penjual minuman. "Ini..!" Ia lemparkan kaleng minuman itu kepada Jellal.

"Ups…" Jellal dapat menangkapnya dengan baik, "terima kasih!"

Erza tersenyum dan memberikan jawaban 'OK' dari tangannya. Setelah membuka kaleng minuman itu, ia pun duduk di samping Jellal. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini.."

"Yah, sama-sama…" Jellal berucap sejenak kemudian meneguk minumannya.

"Kenapa kau mau menggendongku keliling sekolah?" tanya Erza sambil menatap Jellal yang berkeringat.

"Eto.. Entahlah.. Aku hanya merasa ingin membantu siswa baru," sahut Jellal, "kau sendiri.. Kenapa kau ingin digendong? Bukankah kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"

"…" Erza menatap Jellal datar, "aku.. mungkin memang sangat manja.."

"Anak ortu ya?" Jellal menatap langit biru. "Orangtuaku sudah meninggal…"

Erza tertegun. Ia menatap Jellal, "lalu kau tinggal sendiri?"

"..Tidak.. Sekarang aku tinggal bersama keluarga pamanku.. Atau, keluarga Ultear.. Dan.. Soal Orangtuaku.." jawab Jellal pahit. "Mereka meninggal karena.. uph!"

Erza menutup mulut Jellal. "Jangan.. Jangan pernah ucapkan satu kata yang menyedihkan tentang mereka yang sudah meninggal…"

".. Uph.." Mulut Jellal masih terbungkam.

"Daripada mengungkit sesuatu yang menyedihkan dari orang yang sudah meninggal, lebih baik mengungkit sesuatu yang menyenangkan darinya. Benar kan?" Erza melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Jellal.

Jellal terpana mendengarnya. "Kau luar biasa…"

Erza berdiri dan tersenyum lebar, "mereka yang sudah mati.. Lebih ingin dirinya diceritakan sebagai sosok yang menyenangkan, yang kuat, yang hebat. Dibanding.. diceritakan.. penyebab kematiannya.. Benar kan?"

Jellal ikut tersenyum, "kau benar…"

"Yosh! Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" Erza mengangkat tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo!" Jellal berlari mendahului Erza. "Siapa yang duluan, dia yang berhak mendapat traktiran!"

"Hei, kau curang!" teriak Erza sambil berlari menyusulnya.

Mereka pun berlari dengan penuh semangat, di bawah pancaran cahaya matahari yang terik."Ia luar biasa.. Punya semangat hidup yang tinggi.. Dan kekanak-kanakan.." batin Jellal sambil menatap Erza yang berlari dengan senyum menawan tersungging di bibirnya.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Yo minna-san! Kembali berjumpa dengan author, Kagura Yuki! #plak

Erza : Lo siapa?

Kagura Yuki : Manusia lah.. :v

Erza : Lo author?

Kagura Yuki : Pake nanya lagi! Iyalah! Gue yg udah bikin cerita ini dan jadiin lo sebagai tokoh utama! Bilang makasih dong!

Erza : Oh, jadi lo yang mau bikin gue ketimpa kejadian tragis di cerita ini? Sialan lo! #deathglare

Kagura Yuki : Ampuuunn!

~ Cuekin aja percakapan sok lucu di atas :v ~

Oh ya, ini fanfic JerZa kedua saya.. Jadi tolong RnR ya! Saya nggak terima flame ya, saya ingin dihargai! (^3^)

Oke, gimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Jelekkah? Baguskah? Review ya.. ^3^

Salam Hangat,

Kagura Yuki


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aku hanya anak kecil.. Yang akan selalu kecil.. Aku takkan pernah menjadi dewasa.."_

**I JUST A LITTLE GIRL**

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Warning : OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo(s), and many more…

.

_**Cerita Sejauh Ini**_ : Erza Scarlet adalah siswi baru di Fairy Tail Academy, yang bergairah, selalu ceria, dan tampaknya kekanak-kanakan. Di hari pertamanya, ia mendapatkan banyak teman dan mendapat perhatian lebih dari Jellal. Selanjutnya, bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka yang dipenuhi dengan tragedi?

.

_**Chapter 2 : An Unexpected Tragedy**_

.

Semakin lama, tampaknya hubungan Jellal dan Erza semakin dekat. Mereka hampir selalu terlihat bersama. Tak jarang membuat fans Jellal jadi naik darah. Namun sepertinya, itu tak dipikirkan oleh mereka.

"Erza, hari ini kau sibuk? Maukah kau ikut main ke taman bermain bersama kami, jam 7 malam nanti?" tanya Lucy.

"Mm.. Bagaimana ya..?" Erza masih tampak berpikir-pikir.

"Ayolah Erza! Jellal juga akan ikut lho!" Rayu Natsu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya Jellal denganku? Kalau Jellal ikut aku juga nggak peduli kok," Erza menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Erzaaa! Kumohoon!" Lucy memasang tampang paling melas seumur hidupnya. Membuat Erza tak tahan.

"Oke! Oke! Jika itu memang mau kalian, aku akan hadir!" Erza mengalah.

"Nah, memang seharusnya begitu!" ucap Gray, "nanti aku juga akan mengajak Juvia…"

"Juvia?" Erza terlihat heran.

"Ah, dia anak kelas 8 F. Dia dan Gray baru saja jadian beberapa hari yang lalu," Lucy menjelaskan dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Lu-Pssst!" Gray berusaha membuat Lucy tutup mulut. Tapi toh, semua sudah Lucy ungkapkan.

"Areee? Jadi kau sudah punya pacar, Gray?!" Erza menatap Gray lekat-lekat.

"Hadehh.. Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" seru Gray, "kau lihat Lucy dan Natsu? Mereka sudah dijodohkan lho, oleh orang tua mereka!"

"Ha?! Dijodohkan?" Erza ganti menatap Lucy.

"Mmm.. Erza, jangan menatapku seperti itu," Lucy berusaha menghindari tatapan ganas Erza.

"Katakan padaku! Kalian memang dijodohkan?" tanya Erza.

"Yap! Orang tua kami bilang begitu. Tepat sekali, aku memang menyukai Luce!" Natsu langsung memeluk Lucy. Membuat Lucy langsung nge-blushing.

"Ciee, kalian romantis sekali," Erza tersenyum.

"Selanjutnya kau dan Jellal yang akan begitu!" ucap Gray.

"Tak akan!" Erza menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun bercanda ria hingga bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Aku mau pulang dulu! Jaa…" Erza melambaikan tangannya.

"Yosh, Erza. Jaa…" balas Lucy.

Erza pun berjalan menjauh dari kelas tersebut, _"bermain bersama? Di taman?" _Erza menatap teman-temannya dari jauh,_ "mereka yang sudah punya pasangan pasti gembira. Hanya tinggal aku dan Jellal. Jadi..? Apa kami punya kesempatan?"_

Angin semilir membelai rambut Scarlet sang gadis. Senyum indahnya berubah menjadi keputus-asaan. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan murung, _"sadarlah Erza.. tiada kesempatan bagimu…"_

Di rumah Erza..

"Pukul 5 sore," gumam Erza sambil melihat jam dinding, "apa yang akan terjadi nanti ya? Hh, sebaiknya aku siapkan pakaian dulu,"

"Erza-chan?"

"I-iyaaa..?" Erza menghampiri suara yang memanggilnya. Itu ibunya.

"Kau mau pergi main?"

"Iya bu. Bolehkah?"

"Hmm.. Boleh saja. Tapi pastikan, kau tidak kelelahan. Gunakan pakaian yang hangat dan jangan lupa minum obat,"

"Ya, aku mengerti…" Erza menganguk. Ia berjalan pelan ke laci di kamarnya. Ia membukanya, menarik botol kaca kecil bening, yang tertutupi semacam label, sehingga isinya tidak begitu terlihat. "Obat…"

Sementara itu di rumah Jellal…

"Ini pertama kalinya untukku, Lucy, Natsu, Gray dan Juvia pergi ke taman bersama. Terlebih, ada Erza…" Jellal menatap langit yang mulai merah.

"Bolehkah aku memilihmu… gadis kecil.. Erza Scarlet?"

**.**

**~I JUST A LITTLE GIRL~**

**.**

Erza berlari terburu-buru mencari teman-temannya yang mungkin sudah berkumpul duluan di taman. "Sial, aku telat 15 menit!"

Ia terus berlari, sambil melihat orang-orang, tua, muda, mereka bersenang-senang di taman itu. Makan gulali, berpesta di bawah pohon yang teduh, bernyanyi, menaiki wahana-wahana seru, serta melakukan banyak aktivitas menyenangkan lainnya,_ "bahagianya mereka.. Akan terus merasakan semua hal indah seperti ini.. Mereka yang memiliki umur panjang…"_

Tiba-tiba… "Erza! Disini!"

Erza menoleh. Dilihatnya Lucy melambai ke arahnya. Di sampingnya, ada Natsu, Gray, Juvia, dan juga, Jellal. "Mm..Yosh! Maaf, aku terlambat…"

"Iya, tidak apa. Humm, ngomong-ngomong, kau alergi hawa dingin ya?" tanya Gray tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Erza tertegun.

"Habisnya, kau pakai pakaian seperti itu. Celana panjang, baju lengan panjang, jaket, syal.." Gray menyebutkan pakaian yang Erza pakai. Walaupun seharusnya aneh jika orang memakai pakaian seperti itu, tapi ia akui, Erza tetap terlihat cocok memakainya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita mulai bersenang-senang!" seru Natsu gembira, "Lucy! Ayo kita naik Merry-Go-Round!"

"E-Eh.." Lucy tertegun ketika Natsu menggenggam tanganya, kemudian menariknya. Tapi, hanya bisa tertawa. Dengan begini, ia tahu Natsu sangat menyayanginya, "oke..!"

"Gray-sama, mari kita berkeliling dahulu!" ajak Juvia pada Gray dengan bahasa yang amat sangat berantakan.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Gray mengikuti Juvia.

Kini hanya tinggal Jellal dan Erza.

"Sepertinya hanya kita yang tersisa…" Jellal menatap Erza.

"Mm.. Iya.." Erza tersenyum, "kau mau berkeliling? Ayo!"

"Ayo!" Jellal berjalan duluan. Diikuti oleh Erza.

Mereka menikmati berbagai permainan di taman bermain itu. Dan sekarang, mereka duduk menikmati wahana komidi putar. Melihat pesta kembang api dari ketinggian.

"Indah…" Erza terkagum-kagum. Lalu mulai bertingkah konyol.

Jellal tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Erza. "Dasar anak kecil…"

"Hei.. Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan itu? Mengataiku anak kecil…" ucap Erza pelan.

"Karena kau selalu bertingkah konyol seperti anak kecil! Dan juga, wajahmu sangat imut seperti adik bayi!"

"…" Erza tidak berpaling dari pandangannya. "Aku memang anak kecil.. Aku takkan pernah jadi dewasa.. Ataupun merasakan waktu dimana aku menjadi dewasa…"

"Apa.. maksdumu?" tanya Jellal bingung.

Erza hanya tersenyum misterius. Kemudian melanjutkan menatap pesta kembang api.

Time Out. Mereka harus turun dari komidi putar. Erza sedikit kecewa. Ia ingin naik lagi. Tapi Jellal sudah bosan. Jellal sebenarnya sudah mengajak Erza untuk naik wahana yang sedikit seru, seperti Roller Coaster atau Rumah Hantu, misalnya. Namun entah mengapa, Erza menolak. Hingga akhirnya mereka hanya duduk diam di kursi.

"Eto.. Ayolah, kita naik sesuatu yang seru.." pinta Jellal.

"Tidak mau," balas Erza dengan muka konyol, sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"Anak kecil!" Jellal tiba-tiba mengoleskan es krimnya ke muka Erza. "Eww, sorry.." katanya sambil cekikikan.

"Sialan!" Erza bangkit dari kursinya. "Rasakan ini!" Ia menumpahkan es krimnya di rambut Jellal.

"Khh.. Rambutku.. Awas kauu!" Jellal membalas perbuatan Erza. Dan benar-benar saling balas. Karena jengkelnya, Jellal pun menarik Erza ke arah wahana Roller Coaster.

"Ka-kau mau apa?!" tanya Erza ketakutan.

"Anak kecil harus diberi pelajaran!" bentak Jellal iseng, lalu memaksa Erza duduk di salah satu kursi di Roller Coaster tersebut.

"He-hentikan.. Jellal.. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!" Erza memberontak.

"Aku tahu! Kau itu anak kecil yang suka bertingkah konyol!"

"Jel- Aku tidak main-main! Aku tidak mau naik ini!" teriak Erza.

Jellal terdiam melihat Erza. Namun ia tetap tak melepaskannya, "ini untuk pengalamanmu,"

"Je…" Ucapan Erza terpotong. Roller Coaster itu sudah berjalan. Semakin cepat. Mengikuti jalur lintasnya. Berputar, membalik dengan kecepatan tinggi. Erza ingin berteriak, namun suaranya terasa tertelan. Ia hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah ketakutan. Amat ketakutan. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Erza…?" Jellal menatap Erza heran. Dia merasa bingung melihat wajahnya yang begitu ketakutan. Ia hanya ingin membuat Erza merasakan pengalaman baru. Tapi kenapa jadi begini..?

Untunglah wahana itu segera berhenti. Erza segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat, pergi sejauh mungkin dari wahana itu.

"Erza! Erza!" Jellal menepuk pundak Erza. Erza tak membalas, ia tetap berjalan pergi.

"Ooi, Erza!"

Tes…

Erza menoleh. Namun.. Kini wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Erza? Apa yang..?"

"Sudah kubilang kau tak tahu apa-apa!" Erza mendorong Jellal mundur. "Apa kau sudah puas melihatku seperti ini?!"

"Erza…"

"Aku.." Erza ambruk. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Erza.. ERZA!" Jellal berteriak panik. "Apa yang.. Hei, bangun!"

Segera Jellal menelepon keempat temannya. Mereka pun segera berkumpul dan sepakat membawa Erza ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Erza…" Jellal terduduk di ruang tunggu.

"Sabar.." Gray menghibur Jellal. Sementara Natsu menenangkan Lucy yang sudah menangis sejak tadi.

"Jellal.. Telepon orang tua Erza-san," perintah Juvia lembut.

"Iya.." Jellal mengangguk dan menelpon orang tua Erza. "Mereka bilang akan segera datang.."

Jellal menatap ruang ICU. "_Hanya Roller Coaster.. Kenapa sampai begini? Erza, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"_

**To Be Continued**

Yoo.. minna! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Kagura Yuki.. Author yang gaje dan koplak.. (^3^) Kali ini, kita ketemu di cerita dengan genre Romance-Tragedy..

Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian, yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic gaje dan abal ini.. Untuk pembaca yang mereview ceritaku, **Nnatsuki, Guest,** dan **EndingSilly**, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyaaakk… :D

Juga terimakasih untuk Silent Reader, mau yang kasih favorite, follow, atau cuma baca aja :D

Aku sayang kalian semua, tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa..

Erza : Hei, cukup,jangan mendramatisir… Langsung ke intinya dong!

Kagura Yuki : Iya.. ehm.. ehem.. #ngetest suara

Jellal : Lho, Erza, kamu kan masih di ICU?

Erza : Bodo amat -_-

Hoho, abaikan percakapan gaje diatas.. Langsung saja, ini balasan review untuk kalian! :D

**Nnatsuki **: Hoho.. Iya, cerita ini lain dari yang lain #plak

Nikmati aja ya! Makasih atas reviewnya! ^_^

**Guest** : Hehe, iya.. Habisnya, kalau One-Shot terasa garing.. Nah, disini tragedynya mulai keliatan.. Yah, walaupun mungkin nanti tragedy-nya juga akan terasa garing.. T,T Pokoknya nikmati aja ceritanya, makasih atas reviewnya lho! :D

**EndingSilly **: Siip… Makasih! Ini juga udah keluar kan, chapter 2-nya, happy reading! Makasih untuk reviewnya! n_n


	3. Chapter 3

"_Aku hanya gadis kecil..Yang takkan pernah menjadi dewasa…"_

**Kagura Yuki**

Presents

**I Just A Little Girl**

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. This story belongs to Kagura Yuki

Warning : Gaje, Typo(s), Abal, OOC, and many more…

**Chapter 3 :** Your Life, Your Heart, Now It's Mine

Kriit…

Terdengar derit suara pintu ruang ICU yang dibuka secara perlahan. Dengan segera Jellal Fernandes segera berdiri dan menghadap dokter yang keluar dari pintu itu.

"Bagaimana dokter?!" tanyanya dengan nada tak sabar.

Sang dokter hanya mampu menghela nafas, "dia masih hidup," ucapnya singkat. Dengan nada yang amat cuek.

"Syukurlah…" Jellal terduduk.

"Tapi…" Wajah sang dokter mulai berubah serius, "karena penyakitnya, waktunya untuk hidup mungkin takkan lama lagi,"

"Apa? Apa maksudnya? Penyakit apa?" tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa! Masa penyakit teman kalian sendiri tidak tahu!" bentak sang dokter.

"E.. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan pada kami kalau dia punya penyakit," ucap Gray pelan.

"Begitu, jadi dia mencoba menutupinya," dokter itu memegang janggutnya. (Janggut?)

"Tolong jelaskan pada kami," pinta Jellal.

"Mana orangtuanya?" tanya dokter itu, mengabaikan permintaan Jellal.

"Mereka dalam perjalanan kesini. Tapi mereka mungkin akan terlambat. Rumah mereka cukup jauh dan terjadi macet total di sepanjang perjalanan," tutur Lucy.

"Dokter, sebenarnya penyakit apa yang Erza derita?" tanya Natsu.

"Erza menderita… emm.. Penyakit jantung,"

Deg!

Jellal dan teman-temannya terpaku. Penyakit jantung?

"Penyakit… Jantung?" Juvia angkat bicara.

"Ya. Karena itu, dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Jika tidak, dia bisa segera meninggal," ucap dokter itu, "dan juga.. Keadaannya sekarang ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Jadi kemungkinan besar, dia takkan bertahan lebih lama lagi,"

"Tidak!" teriak Lucy tertahan. Natsu merangkulnya, menenangkannya.

"Lucy-san.. Bersabarlah…" Juvia ikut menghibur Lucy.

"Jellal…" Gray menatap Jellal.

Jellal terdiam kaku. "Aku… Aku telah melukai Erza.. Aku hampir saja.. Membunuhnya…"

"…Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku memaksanya.. Naik Roller Coaster.. Dia tidak mau tapi.. Aku terus memaksanya.. Lalu.." Jellal gugup mengatakannya. "Dan dia.."

Plaak!

Natsu menampar Jellal. Wajahnya terlihat marah, "JELLAL! Sialan kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Natsu-san…"Juvia memandang wajah penuh amarah Natsu. Tentu ia tahu perasaan Natsu. Erza adalah sahabat baik Natsu, selalu mengajarinya saat kesulitan dalam pelajaran, selalu membantunya, melerainya saat bertengkar dengan Gray, membelikannya makanan…

"Natsu, hentikan…" Gray berusaha menghentikan Natsu.

"Maaf…" sesal Jellal.

"Tiada maaf bagimu!" Natsu berteriak dengan penuh emosi.

"Hei.. Jangan bertengkar di rumah sakit!" seru Lucy, "kalian hanya akan mengganggu ketenangan pasien! Memalukan!"

"Lucy-san benar," Juvia mencoba menghentikan mereka, "dan lagi, bertengkar takkan menyelesaikan masalah,"

"… Juvia…" Gray tersenyum menatap kekasih hatinya itu.

"Sudah selesai berantem?" tanya sang dokter, "kalian tak mau menengok Erza?"

"Eh, iya…" Lucy mengangguk. Lalu memasuki ruang ICU Erza.

Beberapa jam mereka mendampingi Erza, namun gadis itu tak kunjung sadar. Bahkan ketika orangtuanya sudah datang. Sekarang, pukul 22.18, hanya ada Jellal disamping Erza. Orangtua Erza sudah pulang karena permintaan Jellal. Jellal berjanji akan menjaga Erza, Jellal tak ingin orangtua Erza kelelahan.

Jellal menatap wajah cantik Erza yang dulu selalu berseri, kini berubah menjadi pucat.

"Gomenasai Erza.." Jellal menggenggam tangan kiri Erza. Ia menatap elektrokardiogram yang menunjukkan denyut jantung Erza yang begitu lemah.

"Je.." Erza membuka matanya perlahan.

"Erza..!" Jellal salah tingkah. Antara bahagia dan bersalah. Ia hanya bisa menatap kaku Erza.

"Jellal…"

"Erza, maafkan aku…"

"Jangan minta maaf," Erza mengelus rambut Jellal, "aku yang terlalu lemah."

"Tapi…"

"Kau sudah mengerti kan? Aku hanya anak kecil, selalu kecil, nggak akan pernah jadi dewasa, dan nggak akan merasakan kehidupan orang dewasa. Karena sebelum aku menjadi dewasa, aku akan mati. Aku.. tidak berumur panjang,"

Jellal menatap Erza pilu. "Itu tidak benar.. Kau.. Masih hidup.."

"Eh?"

"Kau hidup. Kau masih bisa bernafas. Setiap detik yang kau rasakan sekarang adalah anugrah. Setiap tarikan nafasmu ini adalah berkah. Dan senyummu adalah hal terindah untukku," Jellal meneteskan air mata.

"Hei.. Jangan menangis.. Aku baik-baik saja," Erza mengusap air mata Jellal. Seketika itu juga, Jellal menggenggam tangannya. Membuat Erza keheranan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Erza. Aku menyukaimu," ucap Jellal jelas.

"Jellal…" Erza terpana, "tapi.."

"Aku menyukai kata-katamu tentang kehidupan ini. Dan aku mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin kau pergi. Tetaplah disini bersamaku. Walau apapun yang terjadi…"

"Jellal…" Erza ikut menangis, "kenapa kau mengatakannya.. Tidak, kenapa kau menyukaiku?! Umurku tak panjang lagi. Percuma!"

"Percuma? Apa itu yang bisa kau katakan sekarang? Sebelum ini, kau selalu mengatakan, hal-hal yang menarik tentang kehidupan. Hidup itu indah, hidup itu anugrah, itu kata-katamu kan?" ucap Jellal lantang.

Erza terdiam.

"Karena itulah kau…"

"Aku juga menyukaimu," potong Erza, "tapi komohon jangan berharap bisa bersamaku. Umurku tak panjang. Sebaiknya setelah ini lupakan aku, dan cari gadis lain yang lebih baik daripada aku," ucapnya perih disela-sela tangisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyerah? Tidak Erza.. Jika kau ingin hidup, aku yakin kau bisa meraihnya," Jellal memeluk Erza. Erza membalas pelukan Jellal. Ia menumpahkan tangis dan derita yang telah ia pendam selama ini. Hingga akhirnya…

"Erza?" Jellal merasakan suhu tubuh Erza yang mulai semakin dingin. Ia menatap elektrokardiogram. Garis semakin menurun, menurun, menurun…

"Tidak! Jangan mati! Kau harus bertahan, Erza!" Jellal membaringkan Erza yang sudah terkulai lemas. "Akan kupanggilkan dokter!"

Dokter dan beberapa suster segera datang. Mereka berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

"Erza…" Jellal menatap Erza dengan cemas dari balik jendela kaca.

Hampir tiga puluh menit kemudian…

Dokter keluar dari ruangan. Ia terlihat sedih. Dari ekspresi itu, Jellal hampir mengetahui jawabannya. Kondisi Erza benar-benar buruk!

"Jantungnya… Sudah semakin lemah," ucap sang dokter, "sudahlah.. Dia sudah.."

"Tidak! Dia pasti masih memiliki harapan! Iya kan?! Pasti ada!" Jellal menggunang-guncang pundak sang dokter, "Dokter!"

"Hentikan!" seru dokter, "memang ada. Dan jika bisa, dia bisa sembuh seperti semula. Tapi untuk menemukan itu, sungguh mustahil!"

"Memangnya.. apa?" tanya Jellal, "akan kulakukan apapun, asalkan dia bisa sembuh!"

"Donor Jantung," ucap dokter singkat.

Jellal terdiam, kemudian berkata dengan suara serak, "cek jantungku.. Donorkan untuknya,"

**.**

**I Just A Little Girl**

**.**

Pemakaman. Pukul 16.23…

Wanita itu masih berdiri kukuh di depan nisan sang mantan kekasih, walaupun hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya. Hanya dengan payung merah jambunya ia melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan hujan dan angin kencang.

Sejenak, air matanya mulai menetes meratapi tulisan yang terukir di makam itu.

_Rest In Peace_

_Jellal Fernandes_

_Meninggal Untuk Menyelamatkan_

_Meninggal Tanpa Detak Jantung_

"Jellal, terima kasih.. Juga maafkan aku.." Erza memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku takkan menyianyiakan hidupmu.. Aku akan menjaga jantungmu.. Aku akan menjaga nafasmu.."

"Aku akan merasakan kehidupan orang dewasa," Erza menyeka air matanya, "walau seperti apa yang kau ucapkan, jiwaku akan selalu anak-anak,"

"Hidupku, jantungku, sekarang adalah milikmu.."

Mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Jellal, hatinya terasa begitu sesak. Dadanya terasa begitu perih. Satu-satunya yang menghangatkannya adalah denyut jantungnya. Jantung milik Jellal. Jantung yang Jellal donorkan walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya…

**.**

**The End**

**.**

Hola minna.. Ending yang menyedihkan.. Dan juga sangat sangat garing.. #gigit jari

Maaf, ficnya jadi belepotan begini… :'(

Ada yang masih kurang ngerti alur endingnya? Jadi gini, Erza itu sakit. Jantungnya lemah. Dia udah gak punya harapan lagi, kecuali dapetin donor jantung. Dan yang ngedonorin itu adalah Jellal. Otomatis, Jellal kehilangan nyawanya… hiks..

Seperti permintaan Yummy, Erza tidak akan mati di fic ini.. #Memang ide awalnya begini ^3^

Terus, makasih untuk yang udah mau baca dan review :D

Tanpa kalian, aku bukan apa-apa.. Kalo gitu, sekarang akan aku balas review dari kalian!

**Nnatsuki** : Erza gak mati kok… :D Tapi tetep gak bisa kawin ama Jellal.. Karena yang mati Jellal.. hiks.. Tapi Makasih reviewnya yoo! :D

**Choco Cream** : Makasih infonya.. n_n Dan tebakan sobat benar.. Erza memang kena penyakit itu.. hiks..

Hehe, maaf, habis, saya ngawur begitu aja, keburu di publish.. :D

Makasih untuk reviewnya yaa!

**Sembe** : Makasih reviewnya :D

Yossha, jadi semangat! Ini udh update lho n_n

**AnonymousGirl88** : Benarkah? Hehe.. Makasih untuk reviewnyaa!

**Myori** : Yup, ini juga dah update :D Makasih reviewnya..

Sampai jumpa di fic Kagura Yuki yang berikutnya.. Bye Bye (n_n)

#Oh ya, numpang promo, baca dong, fanficku, "Days Without You"


End file.
